csofandomcom_id-20200214-history
THANATOS-5
:Untuk versi original-nya, lihat pada OICW. THANATOS-5 merupakan assault rifle dari seri THANATOS di Counter-Strike Online. Tinjauan Senapan serbu makan dengan 30 putaran 5.56 NATO, yang dikembangkan oleh Aegis Institute berdasarkan OICW. Menggunakan khusus grenade, itu menimbulkan kerusakan pada ledakan dengan meluncurkan sejumlah pisau dikenakan di bawah Thanatos Blade System dan dibagi menjadi beberapa blades. * Senjata ini dapat diperoleh dari Blueprint No 6. Kelebihan *Damage tinggi, terlebih pada granatnya *Akurasi tinggi *Rate of fire tinggi *Ringan *Jumlah peluru banyak *Granat cadangan tidak terbatas *Setelah ledakan granat akan mengelompok sampai tiga kali Kekurangan *Mahal *Recoil tinggi *Waktu reload lama *Memerlukan waktu untuk berubah mode *Granat tidak memiliki kekuatan stun ataupun knockback *Hanya 1 granat dapat diluncurkan pada satu waktu *Diperoleh hanya melalui Craft THANATOS-5 Confirmed Set Dengan set ini, pemain dapat memperoleh THANATOS-5 secara pasti dari Craft menggunakan item Perfect Pick Recipe, namun item durability akan menentukan masa waktu senjata ini. Release date *South Korea: 4 June 2015. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 9 June 2015. *China/Japan: 10 June 2015. *CSN:Z: 16 September 2015. *Indonesia: 7 October 2015. Tips ; Overall *Dibutuhkan 4 detik untuk mengubah mode dari normal ke bentuk Thanatos sementara 2 detik kontras. *Kuantitas granat adalah terbatas. Namun, pemain bisa memulai hanya satu per satu. *Ketika meledak, granat akan terpisah menjadi 4 yang lebih kecil, masing-masing dari mereka terus membelah diri menjadi 4. Secara total, ada 3 kali dari pemecahan dan 16 granat setelah terakhir kali. Setiap kali membelah membutuhkan waktu 2 detik. Ada total 21 ledakan. *Setiap granat meledak seketika jika terjadi kontak dengan tubuh. ; Zombie modes *Dalam mode A, dapat menangani 29 ~ 180 kerusakan per tembakan ke zombie. Sementara dalam mode B, dapat menangani 300 ~ 4000 kerusakan per granat. ; Zombie Scenario *Dalam mode A, dapat menangani 30 ~ 150 kerusakan per tembakan ke bos. Sementara dalam mode B adalah 2.000 ~ 10.000 kerusakan per granat. Comparisons OICW= ; Positive *Higher accuracy (+2%) *Has Thanatos Blade System *Faster reloading time (-0.5 seconds) ; Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type (5.56mm) *Same stun and knockback powers *Grenades do not explode upon impact ; Negative *More expensive (+$1750) *Lower damage in normal mode (-2) *Higher recoil (+12%) *Lower rate of fire (-1%) *Can only be obtained through Crafting |-| BALROG-V= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher accuracy (+2%) ; Neutral *Same recoil (19%) *Same rate of fire (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers ; Negative *Does not have Balrog Charging System *More expensive (+$150) *Lower damage in normal mode (-1) *Lower magazine size (-10) *Lower spared ammo (-150) *Slower reloading time (+0.5 seconds) *Can not zoom |-| JANUS-5= ; Positive *Has Thanatos Blade System *Higher damage in normal mode (+1) ; Neutral *Same accuracy in normal mode (90%) *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same stun and knockback powers *Same magazine size in normal mode (30/90) *Same ammo type in normal mode (5.56 NATO) ; Negative *Does not have Janus Transformation System *More expensive (+$600) *Higher recoil in normal mode (+13%) *Lower rate of fire in normal mode (-1%) Pengguna Counter-Terrorist *SAS: Terlihat dalam poster. Trivia *Ini merupakan senjata anti-zombie pertama yang berdasarkan senjata eksklusif Code Box, yaitu OICW. *Suara menembak senjata ini mirip dengan XM8 *Thanatos form senjata ini didesain mirip dengan THANATOS-11, dengan 2 sayap yang tidak terlipat, perlu diketahui bahwa sayap tersebut mirip dengan pisau dari THANATOS-9. *Setiap kali sebuah granat memantul di permukaan itu akan memainkan efek suara yang sama seperti granat tangan. Kategori:Assault rifle